1. Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle glazing panel cut out apparatus and method.
The invention particularly relates to a technique using a cutting line or filament such as a wire or synthetic fibre line in order to effect release of the glazing panel, such as a windscreen, from its mounted position in the vehicle windscreen frame. The technique and cut-out tool of the present invention is also applicable to use on other bonded glazing panels.
2. State of the Art
Prior art is known which uses winder spools for winding the cutting line or wire mounted on a single tool in order to effect cut out of a vehicle windscreen or side glass. Exemplary arrangements are disclosed in, for example U.S. Pat. No. 7,618,023 WO2006030212 WO2012069804.